Afterburner or augmentation downstream of the engine requires a relatively long duct in order to accomplish complete combustion. This is especially true in ducted fan engines in which the hot engine gas discharging in an annulus from the engine is surrounded by the cooler ducted fan air. Combustion rates differ in the two different streams and combustion efficiency is reduced unless the two streams are well mixed.